


Love Is Strange

by DeMeen



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeMeen/pseuds/DeMeen
Summary: 一见钟情之前，Tony Stark和Stephen Strange谁也不相信这种事，但爱本就奇怪，我在人群中看到你，它就发生了。Tony Stark端着酒杯走来，在Stephen面前站定。“我好像在哪见过你，先生。”他微笑着说。Stephen感到一阵干燥，听见自己心跳如雷。“是医生，Stephen Strange医生。”





	Love Is Strange

当Tony被Stephen扯掉衣服狠狠按到床上时，他就知道，这将是他有史以来最荒唐疯狂的一次性爱。  
“你性感极了宝贝，我走进那个宴会厅，人群中只有你。”  
医生闷笑出声：“Tony，你引起的骚动可也不小。”  
“噢，”他假模假样地惋惜着：“看来女士们今夜注定失望而归。”  
“因为你已经是我的了。”  
Stephen从善如流地笑了起来，Tony感到自己又一次陷入那弯深沉的灰蓝，如夜中的海，空中的星，他情不自禁地拉过医生的领带，使他俯下身来。  
“吻我，lovely doctor，就现在。”  
Stephen吻上那双红润饱满的唇，像噬咬一颗多汁的熟果，Tony的小胡子使他微微发痒，但那正是著名的Stark魅力之一，他吻他的唇，吻他的颧骨，吻他的耳际，用舌头情色地模仿性交动作进出。Tony闭上了眼睛，蝴蝶般翩跹浓密的睫毛仿佛紧张似的微微发抖。  
“Tony，”医生低语着，“我会慢慢打开你，你会为我盛放， **为我而来** 。”*  
“尽管来 **检查** 我吧，好医生。”Tony出言祈求，“都是你的。”  
Stephen眯起眼睛，这是危险的信号。  
“那么现在脱掉你的内裤，检查开始了。”  
Tony微微弓起身子，以便让他臀部的曲线更好地展现在Stephen面前，黑色的内裤已经被前端分泌的黏液濡湿了一小片。Tony将那一小块布料缓缓地褪下，几根色情的银丝粘连出来，蹭在他光滑的大腿内侧。  
“我做不到了，帮帮我吧。”那条黑色的内裤轻飘飘地挂在膝弯上，形单影只。  
Tony无辜地眨眼。  
“一开始就要我帮忙，后面可怎么办？”Stephen循循善诱。  
“我相信 **后面** 一定会好好报答你的，医生。”  
于是Stephen大发慈悲地为他扯下了那条内裤，将自己卡进Tony因无束缚而大张的双腿间，一手抚上他挺立的阴茎，引起了身下人的一阵颤栗，透明分泌沿着前端流下。  
**湿漉** ， **粘稠** 。  
正像Tony此刻的眼神，紧紧地黏着Stephen，说不清是挑衅还是勾引，但二者Stephen都欣然接受。  
圆而薄润的指甲，外科医生那双骨节分明且过分修长白皙的手使套弄把玩的动作看来格外色情，Stephen清楚地知道这点。Tony喜欢这样，他可以从那些越发粗重的喘息中做出判断。白色的液体溅上了医生的小腹，沾满他的手指，还有一些就沿着Tony射过的阴茎滑下，高潮的快感使人过度舒服地眯起了眼睛，像只慵懒的猫。  
“这可不太名誉哦。”Stephen挑眉。  
“咱们就走着瞧吧。”Tony双臂环上Stephen的脖颈，伸出舌尖勾了勾医生的下巴。  
他现在该死的确定这就是挑衅了。  
“轮到我了。”  
Stephen改变姿势，半搂过Tony的腰，那只沾满精液的手从脊椎一路划到尾骨，留下一条长长的暧昧白痕，路的终点是无人曾领会的禁地，那将成为他的奖赏。  
精液是绝佳的润滑，异物侵入换来Tony加重的喘息。  
一根……两根……三根……  
医生修长的手指再次成为性爱中的利器。  
“放松点儿，宝贝，你 **咬** 我太紧了。”Strange医生惩罚似的拍了拍病人的屁股。受到拍打的刺激，Tony的穴口生理性地收缩了起来，把Stephen的手指揪紧好几次，反而吞吃的更深，这让声名在外的花花公子也不禁有些脸红。  
“原来你喜欢这个。”Stephen笑道。  
“闭嘴。”Tony凶了起来，但在医生看来这无异于小猫撒娇，与调情实际别无二致。他转动手指轻轻刮擦起内壁，濡湿而柔软的乐园暗藏着情欲的锁扣，Tony毫不掩饰的喘息和呻吟尽数流露在Stephen耳边，似火在烧。不得不承认，他的确爱死了Tony的坦诚，那将是所有忍耐的回报。  
“操我，好医生。”他的阿斯蒙蒂斯引诱道。*  
“你该耐心点儿，我不想弄伤你。”*  
“但我想要你，就现在。”Tony舔了舔医生的喉结，换来对方的一个激灵。  
“ **操我** ，斯特兰奇。”他说道。  
像是蛊惑，像是魔法，Stephen屈服了，灵魂直堕地狱也甘愿，他撤出手指，用蓄势待发的阴茎取而代之，径直插入最深。喘息被压进了喉咙，吻来的隐晦又迫切，牙齿撞到牙齿，舌尖纠缠舌尖，如同末日狂欢的舞蹈般悱恻不休，银丝顺着唇舌交合处流下，成为这场暗夜欢愉的证明。  
“得到你想要的了吗，亲爱的？”Tony轻声地问。*  
“远远没有。”Stephen顶弄起来，深深浅浅，任由Tony的手在他背后划出道道伤痕如收获。颠倒神魂，汗水滴落，欲海翻波几同人间沉没，Tony狠狠地咬上了Stephen的肩膀，血珠如露冒出，齿痕深深，国王终于授下了他的勋章。  
Stephen，Stephen，他重复着他的名字，像依恋可靠的爱人，像呼唤忠诚的骑士。  
于是他抚摸他的锁骨，吮吸他左胸口那颗软嫩的果实，用唇去聆听那阵来自对方灵魂的悸动，Stephen用力地抱着他，任他挣扎扭动却无法脱逃地紧贴着。Tony在一小阵反复地痉挛中再次达到高潮，Stephen冰凉的精液灌进了他烫热的肠道里，后穴紧缩起来，脚趾也因过载的快感而蜷曲。他同样紧紧地回抱了Stephen，目光湿润着，像融化的焦糖浮起一层薄雾，朦胧而甜蜜。  
他的灵魂一直认识他的灵魂。  
他的灵魂一直爱着他的灵魂。  
性爱的余韵温柔地包裹着这双交缠的爱人，夜色流淌，星辰闪耀。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇在数个凌晨的半睡半醒间写出来，有一些对话从脑子里冒出来时就是英文，我也不知道如何用中文去诠释它们所以都放在尾注里，请大家随缘结合语境发挥这几个并没被表达出来的伪双关吧  
> *阿斯蒙蒂斯：代表欲望的恶魔  
> *Come for me：为我而来（为我高潮）  
> *You should be patience（patients）：你该耐心点（你可是病人），暗指他们小小的医患play，病人要听医生的  
> *Get what you come for? ：得到你想要的了吗（进来足够让你爽到射了吗）


End file.
